Star Wars:Rise of The Republic and Jedi
by roxasray
Summary: It's the last hope of the Republic the greatest war of them all who will be victorious? Sith Lords and Sith or Jedi and Republic?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars:Rise Of the Jedi and Republic

Prolouge

For 4 months the Republic lay in turmoil as the Seperatist's droid army fell and also Clones and Jedi Knight's fell. The fate of The Jedi Council and The Rebuplic rest's in Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli,Mace Windu,Obi Wan Kenobi,Aalaya Secura,Cin Dralling,Serra Keto,Anakin Skywalker,Ki-Adi-Mundi,Kit Fisto and Yoda's hands.The republic will fall under the hands of the darkside if something is not done.This Is the story that will change the Clone wars into a massive war against past,present,and future.

Chapter 1: The Battle Of Genosis

As Masters Yoda and Windu sat into the council's chamber they disscussed what they shall do for the clone wars.

Yoda:Defend the Republic and Council we must for the Sepreratist's have captured Queen Amidala, Master Kenobi,

and young padawan Skywalker.

Mace Windu:Yes Master Yoda we must ready the new clone soldiers to capture to capture them

Yoda:Prepare the Clones we must. Jedi Knights and Masters will be prepared.

Mace Windu:Yes Master Yoda I shall take Kit Fisto,Luminara Unduli,Shaak Ti, and Ki-Adi-Mundi with me along with

other Jedi Knights and Padawans.

Yoda:Come I will

as the two Jedi Masters walked out of the council room and went to the weaponing station and gotten the Jedi Knights and Masters and Clones Ready for the first battle;The first battle of THE CLONE WARS in THE BATTLE OF GENOSIS.

(Genosis)

Padme:I wouldn't figure that I'd die this way Anny.

Anakin:Well Im gonna die by your side Padme.

Padme: Awww Anakin your so sweet but when were about to die!

Obi Wan:Could you guys knock it off were gonna die at least die with a little dignanty

Anakin:Sorry Master I was just being sarcastic

Just then the Genosian's let go huge monsters into the pit as Obi wan distract them as he breaks the chain with the force just then The tower broke as the animal try to attack Obi Wan. As Anakin struggled to break loose. Padme on the otherhand;her tower were halfway leaning to the side as the animal jumped at her.

Obi Wan:Anakin use the force!

Anakin jumped down killing the animal with his lightsaber as the Genosians boo'ed.Padme shot it three times but it still lived.

Obi Wan:That was an easy tranning session

Anakin jumped at the creature and Sliced it in half.

While on top of the balcony where Count Dooku and Jango Fett lie Mace Windu led a surprising uprise attack but then he jumped backwards off of the balcony into the war that was raging on. Clones,Genosians,Jedi Knights,Droids,and Jedi masters fought violently that day. As Luminara,ObiWan,ShaakTi,Anakin,Padme,and Ki-Adi-Mundi were busy with droids and Genosians Mace Windu fought valenantly against the notorious bounty hunter Jango Fett. Jango shot missiles and blaster bullets everywhere as Mace blocked.The last shot that ended the Battle Of Genosis;That day Jango Fett made a miscalculation when he shot at Mace Windu;he blocked it and the stray shot killed him directly in sight.The war ended then as The Seperatist leader and Count Dooku fled as Anakin Skywalker and ObiWan Kenobi followed him. They followed him into the seperatist's stronghold.

Anakin:I've got him my master

ObiWan:Anakin No! It's the council's orders that I kill Count Dooku.

Anakin pranced at Count Dooku as the fought lightsaber to lightsaber.

Count Dooku:Give up Padawan you cannot deafeat a Sith Lord.

Anakin:I WILL NOT GIVE UP TO THE LIKES OF YOU...YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE COUNCIL DOOKU!

Count Dooku:Please Young Anakin you will be verry useful to The Emperor.

Just then Count Dooku sliced Anakin's arm off as he force pushed Anakin out of his way as he went toward ObiWan

ObiWan:Anakin! Your gonna pay with your life Dooku"!

Obiwan was stricken with lighting as Master Yoda appeared in the Stronghold of the Speratist's.

Count Dooku:Ah Master Yoda you've came just at the right time to see Master Kenobi and Young Anakin die.

Yoda:Die they will not;darkside poison you Windu fail to save you Dooku.

Count Dooku:SHUTUP SHORT ONE!

Count Dooku then shocked him as he blocked with his lightsaber.

Yoda:Great light side is!

Dooku then used his other hand to use the force to pick up a big podium and try to throw it at ObiWan.

Yoda stops blocking to save Obiwan as Dooku fled in a seperatist fighter.

(Coruscant:Jedi Council Chambers)

ObiWan:If it were not for the clones we would have lost the battle

MaceWindu:Your right the clones took 80 of the battle

Yoda:Begun the clone wars have!

Anakin:Yet the Seperatists still be under control of Mustafar

ShaakTI:Do not worry young padawan;The seperatists are just hiding under the influence of

the dark side...which will turn on them soon enough.

Luminara:Indeed the darkside tricks it's followers and twists them.

Ki Adi Mundi:We have just been informed that there is an old Jedi temple in the caves of Dantooine.

Ki Adi Mundi:I say that we send 4 jedi knights to investigate this cave

Yoda: Aalaya Secura,Kit Fisto,and Cin Dralling, and Shaakti serve good for mission they will.

Aalaya:Yes Master Yoda...we will leave for Dantooine now.

Anakin:Why can't I go Master Yoda, Im excperencied enough just to look inside of a cave?

Yoda:Padawan,Mission verry dangerous it is. Mission is used for Jedi knights and Masters.

Anakin:The council never lets me do things like this!

ObiWan:Anakin! Stop being foolish!

Anakin:Yes my master but I would like to go on a real mission assigned by the council just once.

Yoda:Next mission you and Master Kenobi shall go

ShaakTI:You will go to Korriban with padawan Serra Keto and Cin Dralling to know that there are no activity there.

MaceWindu:Is there anything else we need to disscuss before this council meeting is over?

Ki Adi Mundi:Nae

Yoda:Ajourned meeting is


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Ruins Of the Jedi

Cin Dralling,Shaakti,Aalaya Secura, and Kit Fisto arrived on Dantooine to the Old Republic's Jedi Enclave with a few Clone Commanders. They gotten into the door which was sealed.

AalayaSecura:Hmmm maybe my lightsaber could do that in!

As Aalaya ignigted her saber she let out a "Heeyaa"!

Cin Dralling:Clone troopers you in first

CommanderCody:Roger that Sir.

All of the clone troopers led the way into the dark damp enclave.

CommanderCody:Sir there are some type of creatures here!

Shaakti:There Lagrieks...they pose no threat to the jedi but they do to blaster fire.

KitFisto:Right!...so let us sneak by we don't want to wake anything dangerous to collapse this place.

They had walked right into the council's chambers.

AalayaSecura:...This was the old republic's council chambers!

CinDralling:Indeed they are but these are only ruins of them.

Just then Aalaya Secura picked up a pen that said Bastila Shan.

AalayaSecura:What the force!

KitFisto:What is it Aalaya?

AalayaSecura:This...pen it says...B...B...Bastila Shan!

CinDralling:Imppossible! Bastilla Shan one of the greatest female jedi that was turned to the darkside has been dead for more than 2,000 years!

CommanderCody:If we search this place we may find something important!

ShaakTi:So if the remnants of Bastila Shan are here then there must be remnants of Revan am I right?

KitFisto:Yeah your right were gonna split of from here and meet in about 20 minutes.

AalayaSecura:Commander Cody...you and 3 other clones follow me

KitFisto:6 clones with me

CinDralling:I only need to as for backup fire

ShaakTI:And the rest follow me!

Cin Dralling took the north wing as to Kitfisto took the west wing of the Enclave. Also ShaakTi took the south and Aalaya Secura took the east.

(20 Minutes later on the ship)

ShaakTI:We have found lightsabers and clothing

CinDralling:I've found Memory recordings

KitFisto:Old droids for me.

As he held up one of the Protocol Droids.

AalayaSecura:I've found some...junk.

CinDralling:Let me take a look at that machine.

She handed it to him as he examined it for about 5 minutes.

CinDralling:Oh thank the force! This is just what the Republic needs!

Shaakti:What is it Master Dralling?

CinDralling:It's it's...A time machine!

KitFisto:The council will be verry pleased Master Secura.

AalayaSecura:If my discovery is a time machine then we can go into the future to see the outcome of the clone wars.

CommanderCody:Yes It would Master Secura.

(Corscant;Jedi Temple;Council Chambers)

Yoda:So you say you have found a time machine Master Secura?

AalayaSecura:Yes I have made that unordinary discover

KiAdiMundi:We must use this quickly for I fear the seperatists may destroy the republic

MaceWindu:Yes we will begin in a few quarters

AnakinSkywalker:So does this mean me and Master ObiWan can be apart of this!

Yoda:Yes you can young padawan

ObiWan:Master Yoda thats just to big of a job for Anakin!

Yoda:Do not argue with the council's decsion Master ObiWan

-Sigh-Obiwan:Yes Master Yoda.

LuminaraUnduli:I and a few other will go into the past of Revan

Yoda:I,Padawan Anakin,and Obiwan shall go to the future of the republic we will

KiAdiMundi:Then I,ShaakTi,and Luminara shall go to the exilation period;where the exile walked his path.

MaceWindu:CinDralling,SerraKeto,KitFisto, will stay here to keep things under control.

Yoda:Meeting Ajorned it is!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:Order 66 in commission

Hours have past since the discovery of the time machine and Master's Yoda and ObiWan along with Anakin have stepped into the holocron time machine. The were transported at the same spot as the Supreme Chanceller's office. Inside they could hear him talking with Anakin of the future.

Chanceller:Yes dear boy I know of your beloved Padme...she's pregnant with your children and also your having dreams of her dying in the proccess of the birth of your children. But, I know a way to stop her from dying.

Anakin Future:Really?... how??

Chanceller:It is an old meditaded form of the force to keep one from dying. Ah...Darth Plagious knew of this...but the wouldn't have been in any jedi holocron or part of history they want it secrect. He had an apprentice and he taught that apprentice all he knew. And one day when Darth Plagious were sleeping his own apprentice killed him in his sleep. You see Anakin my boy...to know this power in the force you need to know the darkside...which gratefully for you I know.And Im afraid Anakin that the jedi will strike against me! Their plotting to throw me out of office! Every jedi dear Anakin is an enemy including your precious Master ObiWan.

(Outside the office)

At the mention of the word ObiWan, Anakin did not hesitate to open the door as he screamed in shock at looking at his 5 year older self.

Anakin:Don't listen to him he's wrong!

Anakin Future: Wha...What?...But Im right here...

Chanceller:It's a jedi mind trick Anakin he's only a Jedi impersonating you younger self don't belive him!

Anakin:Please you'll ruin your life...and mine damnit! What of the sake for Padme! She'd never forgive us if we turned to the darkside!

ObiWan:Anakin your interfering with the future!

Yoda:Corrupt Palpatine is...Fear I am if I do not nothing!

Anakin Future:...But Padme...and our children they can be saved! I won't let you touch the Chanceller he's a good man.

Anakin:No never trust poloticins only Padme!

Yoda:Confused he is...

Chanceler:Grrr...I'll never get Darth Vader under my control damnit!

Just then Chanceller Palpatine pushed the button on the com link system.

Chanceller:Initiate Order 66 Commander Cody!

At that momment everyone including Palpatine drew there ignited sabers.

AnakinFuture:No! I won't let them hurt you Chanceller!

Anakin:Face me your own self and you won't have a life anymore kill me!

AnakinFuture:You have a point! But I'll just go for the Jedi Masters!

Chanceller:Good Good Anakin feel the great power of the darkside!

ObiWan:Anakin I loved you like a brother don't do this to yourself!

AnakinFuture:No you didn't love me your none like the rest of the felthy jedi!

Yoda:...Forgive you Padme will not if you had slain us or turned to the darkside is that

Anakin:Yes she wouldn't she'd hate you!

ObiWan:And worst of all she'd give your kids up for adoption!

Chanceller:Kill them already we have plans Darth Vader!

AnakinFuture:Get out of my head! Nooo! Padme!

He then fell to the ground and crying as Palpatine fled through the window and ObiWan,Anakin,and Yoda disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Jedi Temple in Ruin

As they Appeared into a building it seemed as the jedi temple.The younglings,jedi knights and masters practiced their saber skills.Then Anakin came into the Jedi Archive's room.He seemed to have hood over his head with more than 70 clones.

AnakinFuture:Under the control of Chanceller Palpatine we want to access the Temple's Beakon.

Librairian:The Chanceller has no control of the Jedi Order therefore I grant you no access!

AnakinFuture:I'd knew you'd say that! Thats why I came prepared!

Then Anakin Ignited his saber and stab the librairain in her chest. As Younglings,Jedi Knights,and Masters ignigted theirs' as the fought there way through the clones. Anakin,ObiWan,and Yoda watched from afar.

Anakin:I...I...I'll do this when im older?

ObiWan:Im afraid so Anakin...the Chanceller has poisoned you in the future...over Padme.

Yoda:Can be changed future.

Anakin:I've gotta stop myself!

Just then he jumped right infront of Future Anakin.

Anakin:STOP! THIS ISN"T THE WAY OF THE JEDI!

Anakin Future: What? it's me when I first married...Padme!

Anakin:Yes the Chanceller has poisoned you! You must be stopped! Padme and The Republic will die because of you!

Anakin Future:Im work no more under the influence of the jedi or the republic!

Anakin:Then I shall not let you hurt these younglings!

He Ignighted his saber as you could hear and see the sparks and the cling and clang of the lightsabers.

Anakin Future: GIVE UP THE CHANCELLER IS SUPREME!

Anakin:NEVER! FOR THE REPUBLIC!

Anakin Future:FOR THE EMPIRE!

Anakin Future:GIVE IN TO THE DARKSIDE!

Anakin:NEVER THE LIGHT SIDE WILL PREVAIL!

Anakin Future:THEN YOU SHALL PERISH UNDER THE NAME OF LORD VADER!

Anakin:I WON"T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!

ObiWan:Anakin! this place is gonna collapse lets go!

Anakin:No master I can handle him! It's me im fighting I know every move he'd make!

Anakin Future:Listen to your precious master or you and everyone else's fate will be sealed!

Anakin: Master trust me I got em!

Yoda:Weak Anakin is now go we must!

ObiWan:Anakin Please come!

Anakin,ObiWan,and Yoda then disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A council of many meetings

The group then Appeared infront of a new Jedi Council Temple. Infront was a 24-year old man with brown hair; he had a black Jedi robe on; and a green lightsaber. Infront of him were a few others.

Stranger:Oh my force! Masters Yoda and Ben!

ObiWan:You know us? how is this?

Stranger:You taught me everything you knew do you remember?

Yoda:Recall I do not

ObiWan:What is your name young Master?

Stranger: Luke Skywalker; Head of the Jedi Order; and Deafeter of The Supreme Chanceller or The Emperor and Darth Vader.

Anakin:D...d..did you say Sk...Skywalker! and...Darth Vader!

Luke:Yes Darth Vader...or Anakin Skywalker my father.

Anakin:F...F...Father?

Obiwan:Anakin a dad?!?!

Luke:Who are you young jedi?

Anakin:I...I...think Im your father...Anakin Skyw...Skywalker Padawan at your service.

Yoda:Weird seems this.

Luke:Oh my force! Dad...but you died 2 years ago!

Anakin:We traveled to the future to see the events of the future...to save the Republic.

Luke:This is a verry indeed a weird surprise! This is your daughter...and my sister Princess Leia Organa.

He pointed to Leia who's jaw had dropped to see her father when he was just a teen.

Leia:Father?

Anakin:I belive so...

Just then Leia walked up to Anakin and simultaneously slapped him.Then Luke pulled her back.

Leia:YOU CAUSED ME PAIN! YOU DESTROYED MY HOMEWORLD! Alderaan

Anakin: I did no such thing! And I'd never destroy a planet!

Just then a man around the same age as Luke and Leia; with brown hair and an old time DL14 blaster pistol in his holster.

Stranger:Its ok he didn't do anything yet Leia

Leia:Oh Han...your always there when I need you!

She started to cry as she and he kissed passionately

Anakin:Why are you touching...uh my daughter?

Han:She's my girlfriend...she's pregnant with my child and she is going to marry me...

Anakin:Ok...?

Stranger:Oh come now Han after this let's play a relaxing game of pazzak for high staking credits!

Han:You know you never change Lando...

Lando:Yes yes...I just want my Falcon back!

Stranger:Lando won't never change Im afraid.

ObiWan:Oh my force...the last time I seen you were when you were just 5...Kyle!

Kyle Katarrn:Yes Master ObiWan it has been some years has it.

Kyle:This is my padawan Jaden Korr.

Jaden:Nice to meet you Masters ObiWan and Yoda.

Yoda:Likewise

ObiWan:Nice to meet you too Jaden

C3PO:Gooday Sir

Anakin:C3!

Luke:Then You must Know R2D2!

Anakin:I...I built both of them! When I was a youngling myself!

ObiWan:We must go and your comming too to save the Republic!

Leia:It would be great to see Corscant before a certain someone ruined it!

Luke:Leia stop!

Anakin:I don't blame her I've seen all the destruction that I've caused!

Just then some hairy wookie came screeching about

Han:Alright Alright Chewbacca you can come too!

As they all disappeared Anakin sobbed silently to see his daughter ungratefully not happy to see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 The Sith Lord,Revan

Meanwhile,Luminara Unduli,ShaakTi,and Ki-Adi-Mundi went into the past of one of the greatest sith lords Revan's past. They later arrived onto a mysterious ship.

Stranger:Statement:Who are you? Master will not be pleased.

Luminara:Is that and HK-50 model thats listed in the archives

HK-50:Retorical Question:Yes Am I an assassin droid

ShaakTi:Where is your so called...

Bastilia:Who are you what are you doing on our ship! Answer now or I shall get my saber!

Ki-Adi-Mundi:Bastilia Shan...ahh the lesser that turned to the darkside along with Revan.

Bastilia:Never! I am not subdued by these darksided powers!

Luminara:Wheres Revan?

Bastilia:How do you know that Revan is aboard this vessel?

ShaakTi:I am leader from the expedition from the future of the republic. We need other jedi to help us fight against the sith in the greatest war ever! The Clone Wars!

Bastilia:If you speak the truth why do you need Revan?

Luminara:Revan can be saved!

Just then Revan and a few others walked in.

Revan:Who are these manipulative people aboard the Ebon Hawk?

Bastilia:Their from the future Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi,ShaakTi,and Luminara Undili asking for assistance in the future Republic's Clone War.

Candis:Ugh...more and more jedi! As a mandalorian this is nerve wrecking!

Johani:Your pateince for jedi is slow.

Carth:It's go to see that the Republic is still strong in the next thousand years.

HK-50:Statement:The republic won't fall in the sith's hands

Jolee:Bah! I quit in the Republic years ago!

Zaalabaar:HMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Mission:Your right Zaalabaar!

Revan:Then I and my party shall aid you in the name in the REPUBLIC!

Luminara:Then It's settle! Lets go!

They then all disappeared in the desolated space ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7 The true exile's path

Then ShaakTi,Luminara,and Ki-Adi-Mundi arrived on the same vessel...The Ebon Hawk.

ShaakTi:This can't be right! We're aboard the same gotdamn vessel!

Luminara:This is truly indeedly unsatisifying!

Ki-Adi-Mundi: But we were just on here!

ShaakTi:We must ask the force for counciling!

Luminara:Oh dear what have we here?

Just then the same HK-50 Droid appeared.

HK-47:Question:Why are you here aboard master's vessel!

Luminara:We only want to see the exile.

HK-47:Question:The exile? Maybe I should propose that I should concern Kreia in this matter.

Kreia:What are you doing here! This is privated property!

Luminara:We are here from the future of the republic...we need the exile and all of his soldiers to march forth in the name of the republic!

Kreia:There will be no such sorting from us! The republic is the downfall of the galaxy!

Luminara:What do you mean?

Kreia:Do not question the wise one jedi!

Luminara:What is your problem as I can see your jedi yourself!

Kreia:I've left the jedi I've been exiled...blamed for turning Revan and Malak to the darkside...I was exiled out of the council! The jedi belived me to be the start of the Greatest wars. The Mandalorian and The Jedi Civil War.

Luminara:So you've taught Revan?

Kreia:Not only that but I was not only Revan's teacher. There was Master Vander...Master Zhar...Master Khel-Kazzad and many others.But why do I get blamed for the corruption of Revan? Alas...they blamed me for it cause I knew secrects of both jedi and sith! And I've taught Revan the ways of both!

Luminara:So...So your the one who made Revan turn against the Jedi way!

Kreia:Hahaha! Yes indeed but the past cannot be changed for I have a new apprentice.And formed an alliance with the sith! And now that I have my new apprentice we will conquer the galaxy after I've finished teaching him the ways of the sith! Hatred! Pain! Anquish!

Luminara:I won't let you do this to the Republic!

Then Kreia,Ki-Adi-Mundi,Luminara,and ShaakTi Ignighted they're sabers and gotten into a defensive postion.

Brianna:STOP! If these are the way of the jedi then jedi fight only if the saber has been strucken!

Visas Marrs:I knew of the sith once until master showed me the ways of jedi!

Atton:...Ok? A ship crater full of Jedi on they're way to Nar Shadda!

Mical:Ahh what do we have here the old lady has finnally lost it!

Hanharr:HHEEEEEEEE!

Mira:Yeah whatever Hanharr

Bao-Dur:Whatever your pulling for Im with you general

GOTO:Heh Im on the republic's side no matter what!

Exile:Then Kreia In the Name of all that speaks for Jedi and The Republic You will be vanquished!

Kreia:Hah! Damnit! Jedi! Grrrr!

she grabbed the time machine capsule from ShaakTi and she left.

Before they disappeared ShaakTi Gathered Masters Vander,Leoona Vash,Atris,Vrook.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Sith Strike Back

Kreia had fled with the time capsule; she obviosly knew what she was doing because she traveled in time to gather Darth Revan,Darth Malak,Darth Sion,Darth Vader,Darth Tyrannous,Darth Maul,Darth Nihulus,Darth Plageious,Darth Bandon,Darth Bane,Darth Rivan,Darth Sideous,Darth Andeddu,Darth Sarriss,Jango Fett Boba Fett,Cassious Fett,and Dessan.

Kreia: I have all brought you here for a purpose and that purpose is to destroy Jedi!

Darth Vader: Hmmm...why have you disturbed my essence of sleep of building the new death star!

Marka Ragnos:Yes you have disturbed our sleep!

Kreia: Quite down you old fools! This war against Jedi will determine who will rule for the next thousand years!

Darth Maul:Then why do you not do it yourself old woman!

Kreia: The Jedi ready they're troops and most of these troops have killed you!

At that momment Kreia starred at Marka Ragnos as he knew what she meant.

Revan:Hmmmm...The Jedi ready they're troops when we have none?

Kreia:Yes and the republic is on they're side with...they're new clone soldiers.

Darth Vader:Clone Soldiers? What? They all went under my command during the death star's early years!

Kreia:True...true but they have a new time machin capsule that ready they're soldiers!

Darth Maul:So we rally together as Sith Lords and The Sith Soldiers of al of our time to rid of the Jedi for good?

Kreia:Yes...yes my dear sith lord.

Darth Vader:My Jedi that I will kill permantly so that he ceases to exist! OBI WAN BEN KENOBI!

Darth Maul:No! I am going ofr that fool of a jedi he will remember the day he made me die!

Marka Ragnos:Yes...my dear sith lords under my command we will be victorious!

Kreia: Who died and made you first in command? U should be in command I'm the one who put this allegiance ttogether!

Malak:Never will I let and old woman rule this allies strength!

Revan: You have a point there baldy! But I am the one who started the whole jedi civil war!

Darth Vader:I started the Clone Wars and The Galactic Civil War!

Malak:And Lost it! You should give this part to someone who's strong bold and in the force like...

Darth Maul:ME! I AM ALL OF THOSE!

Kreia:Shutup! The oldest here will be victorious!

Kreia:Who votes for me?

They all said I as there was an echo in the room.

Kreia:Then It's setteled the jedi will die!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Pre Ignitionary Battle

(Old Jedi Council's Chambers)

Luke:Wow! So this is the old Republic's Jedi Temple!

ObiWan:Yes Yes it is!

Han:Thats great architecture here.

Lando:Would you like to play pazzak?

Han:Oh shutup Lando! Your not getting The Millenium Falcon Back Damnit!

Anakin:Calm down were in the pressence in the galaxies's greatest's jedi masters.

Yoda:Greatful young Anakin is.

Mace Windu:Indeed but he's the downfall of the republic rememeber?

ShaakTi:Yes we must stop Palpatine.

Luminara:We must prepare a squad of Jedi.

ShaakTi:And no Anakin your not going! Your the reason of the downfall of the Jedi and Republic!

Luminara:Such nonsense...Galactic Republic?

ShaakTi:He's in over his damn head!

Anakin:Im sorry master Shaakti...

ObiWan:Don't be hard on him it's not his fault for trying to protect his wife and kids.

Mace Windu:Wife and Kids...A direct defiance of the Jedi Code!

ObiWan:It's not his fault...it's ours we should have changed the code and Darth Vader would'nt be whole!

MaceWindu:Where are his children?

Luke:I am Luke Skywalker;son of Anakin Skywalker;Deafeter of My father Darth Vader...;And Head of the newly made Jedi Council.

Leia: I am Princess Leia Skywalker Organa Solo;Commander of the rebel alliance;Daughter of Anakin Skywalker; and Foster Daughter of Senater Bail Organa.

MaceWindu:...Oh my force! You Luke are the Head of the council! And You lovely Leia are princess!

ObiWan:Yes we know it's hard to belive that Leia and Luke are even related to Anakin.

Anakin:Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Han:These are our children; Jaina,Jacen and Anakin Solo; all are Jedi Padawans.

Jaina,Anakin,and Jacen all said hello in an early teen's tone of voice.

Luke:This is my wife...Mara Jade Skywalker and our child Ben Skywalker

Mara:Nice to meet you.

Jacen,Anakin,Jaina,and Ben all said "Hello grandfather"

Anakin:uhhh...uhhh...hello children?

ObiWan:Since Padme is here then I think she'd want to See Leia and Luke.

Anakin:Right!

Luminara:Back to the important matters.

Ki-Adi-Mundi:ShaakTi Foolishly let Kreia as in other words Darth Trayus take the time capsule!

MaceWindu:We will have a group of Jedi to the Palpatine's office to bring him to justice. But I was goinh to mke ShaakTi be the leader of this crusade but hearing how you foolishly did that you are dissmissed from any missions you will be stationed at the Jedi Enclave to help the masters ready their padawans.

Yoda:Solo's and Skywalker's be put in Command of clones they will be.

Anakin soon comes back with Padme blindfolded.

Padme:When can I take this blindfold of anny?

Anakin:Now!

When Padme opened her eyes she was greeted by 8 people starring at her.

Padme:Ummm...who are you people?

Leia:Im your daughter;Leia...

Luke:Im your son;Luke...

Padme:What kind of joke is this?

As Padme starred at ObiWan.

Leia:It's no joke;we're from the future; you have married our father;Anakin Skywalker Great lord of...

Luke:Shhh...you don't want to startle mother!

Padme:What! Never would I marry or be impregnanted by Anny!

Luke:It's true mother and these are our children and your and father's grandchildren...mine is Ben Skywalker...

Padme looked at ObiWan cause she knew his middle name was Ben.

Leia:And my 3 children all force sensitive;Anakin,Jaina;and Jacen.

Padme:I think I...Im gonna fai...

she fell to the cold hard waxed floors of the jedi chamber.

(Corscant;Jedi Temple's Infirmary)

When She had awoken she was greeted with the same people that she had seen before.

Anakin:Padme are you alright?

Padme:Yes Im fine thankyou...It's just kinda hard seeing your children and grandchildren whenn they're not even born yet.

Anakin:Yes I know it was more harder than you think on me...

Padme:What do you mean?

Anakin:Nothing it's nothing for you to worry about.

As he remember every part of the past he had visited.From Palpatine's resistance to Anakin being killed by ObiWan and transformed into the robotic Darth Vader by Darth Sidious.It all circled inside of his head.

Jacen:Hello grandmother are you feeling well?

Padme: Could you please stop calling me that!

Jacen:Im sorry...

Leia:This is my husband Han Solo...back in old Rebel Alliance days he along with Ben or I should say ObiWan helped to recover me from Darth Vader...

Padme:Darth Vader? What was his name before he was changed into a Sith?

Leia:I wish not to speak of it...

Padme:I am your mother right?

Leia:Yes you are...

Padme:THEN TELL ME! IT"S ORDER FROM YOUR MOTHER"!

Everyone's jaw completely dropped as they looked at the completely furious Padme in the hospital bed.

Leia:Yes mother...

Anakin walked out as Leia teared up.

Leia:Darth Vader's name is...Anakin Skywalker.

Padme:This can't be true! Anny would never turn to the darkside!

Luke:Well he did...to save you and us...

Padme:What do you mean by you and us Luke?

Luke:Several years from now your gonna die in giving birth to us

Leia:But before you and father are going to get married

Han:Darth Sidious;as in Chanceller Palpatine will trick Anakin in the ways of the darkside of the force and tells him of this force power that can make others live or die.

Luke:To get this power Father began Darth Vader...and Annilated Mace Windu,ShaakTi,Serra Keto,and Cin Dralling and not to mention that He killed Ben.

Leia:Your making things worse for me and mother!

Luke:...Oh sorry I thought she wanted to be informed of what damager Father caused to the Republic and us.

Leia:DAMAGE! YOU CALL WATCHING YOUR HOMEWORLD BEING DESTROYED DAMMAGE!

Jaina:Well it looks like mother has the ways of grandma Padme...

Ben:You think! Aunt Leia acts and looks as if she were grandma Padme.

Padme teared up also.

Padme:Which planet of yours were destroyed?

Leia:Alderaan...my foster father's home planet;Senater Bail Organa.

Padme:It's ok now that the Republic forces are in the Sith won't kill innocent lives nor is Anny gonna turn to the darkside.

Luke:Mother...and this is my wife...Mara Jade Skywalker.

Padme:Nice to meet you Mara...if I weren't in this hospital bed and plugged with so many wires I'd hug all of you.

MaraJade:It's ok we know that you love us.

Lando walks in with Chewbacca.

Lando:Where's the pazzak dens lo...oh my what do we have here a pretty young woman!

Leia:Lando that's my mother your talking to!

Lando:Your mother? Then your mother is the most beautifulest woman I've ever seen.

Padme:Why thankyou...

Padme tried to had the fact that she was blushing.

Leia:Mother?

Padme:Yes dear?

Leia:Would you stop blushing you and dad are going to get married and be happy together only two things Lando want

It's the millenium falcon and sex off course

Lando:No I wouldn't do that to this young lady you miss understood me.

Han:Alright that's enough stop messing with the mother in law!

Luke:I think Chewbacca want's to have a drinking contest.

Chewbacca:HMMMMMMMMMM! (english translation:What! No I didn't say that you sneaky lier!

Lando:Your on chewbacca!

Chewbacca:HMMMMMMMMMM! (english translation:What! Luke I'll get you for this!)

As Lando grabbed Chewbacca and they headed out to the nearest bar on Courscant.

Padme:So your telling me in several years that me and anny are going to be lovers?

Luke:Yes it you two will be...well umm...lovers.

Padme:Atleast I know who I am gonna marry...but Im afraid for Anakin...so I want Luke,Leia,Han,and Mara to watch over him at least till this war is over and Im leaving you in charge Leia.

Leia:Yes mother we'll see you later when your better...

Padme:Goodbye everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10:Plan of Diversions

(Courscant;Jedi Temple;Jedi chambers)

Yoda:Mission for Korriban begin it will.

MaceWindu:From the recent events from Anakin turning into a Sith Lord...they would want him as a first target.

Luminara:I am sure of it but I know for a fact that korriban is a barren wasteland.

Luke:Don't be too sure but during the days of the Rebel Alliance Master Yoda hid hisself in a cave hidden filled with dark energy. His light side energy engaged with the dark side energy and they cancled eachother out.He hid him from the sith for 22 years.

Leia:Yes he did and when Ben and Yoda did that they saved our lives.

ShaaktTi:I guess I have no say so on this?

Cin Dralling:No you do not! You foolishly gave the sith the most important essence to victory!

Han:The last time I had gone to Korriban with Jaina we were attack by a sith padawan;Luckily my little girl got him..right sweety?

Jaina:Dad...Im 15;...that happened when I was 12...and please stop your emberrassing me.

Yoda:So we will have a team The council will decide who goes

(15 minutes later Courscant;Padme's Apartment)

Padme and Anakin sat on Padme's bed.

Anakin:Im sorry for what I am going to do in the future...

Padme:Anakin don't be sorry you did what you did for me and the kids

Anakin:But I hurt...and I could never forgive myself for it.

Padme rubbed his soft face gently

Padme:Don't worry I know that you know what will happen several years from now and that now it won't happen.

Anakin:Padme I love you...

The two kissed then they let go as Padme and Anakin gazed into eachothers eyes

Padme:I love you too Anny

Anakin:I'll always be here for you

(Meanwhile;Courscant;Jedi Temple;Jedi Chambers)

MaceWindu:We Have decided that Two groups will be divided...one going to Korriban and the 2nd to confront Palpatine as we all know that he is unaware of all that has been happening.

Cin Dralling:I,Anakin,Luke,Han,and Chewbacca shall come to confront Palpatine.

Luminara:I,Ki-Adi-Mundi,Lando,Aalaya Secura,and Kit Fisto will go to Korriban.

Leia:Well what about me?

MaceWindu:You princess will stay here with I,ShaakTi,Padme,Ben,Jacen,Jaina,and Anakin.

Leia: But I Would like to go and see the action of battle once again and not the Yuuzhan Vong Wars!

Yoda:Come you will with me

Leia:Where Master Yoda?

Yoda:Revan,Atris,Malak,Loona Vash,Zez-Kai-Ell,Exile,Jolee,Juhani,Bastilia,Mira,and the rest of the pre-history jedi and allies come with me to aid wookie homeworld Kashyyyk we must.

Luke:Where's dad? We gotta get him so we can confront Palpatine?

Leia:He and Mom went to mom's apartment

Luke:Hey Ben could you come get him with me?

ObiWan:Sure!

(Courscant;Padme's apartment)

As soon as ObiWan and Luke open the door Luke gasps covering his eyes as he sees his father on top of Padme kissing.

Obiwan:Oh my force!

Anakin quickly got off of Padme

Anakin:It's not what it looks like...she...she was choking I was giving her CPR!

Luke:Ummm father...mother I...I should have knocked should'nt I have came in

Padme:Yes you should have knocked!

As she pulls up her shirt and bra.

ObiWan:Don't worry dear Anakin The rules have changed you can have relations.

Luke:Father we must go we have been chosen as well as other Jedi to stop Palpatine from executing Order 66 and becoming Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

Anakin:Now?

Luke:Yes you must hurry father time is thinning!

Anakin quickly got up and used the force to bring his saber to him.And with that the two left to meet outside of Palpatine's Office.

They opened the door and Ignighted their sabers.And taken out their guns.

CinDralling:You are here by under arrest by the authority of the Jedi Council.

Palpatine:Under what pretenses?

CinDralling:1.Having Affiliation with the Sith 2.Tricking a jedi knight to the darkside 3.Executing Order 66 in killing and destroying all Jedi 4.Claiming to be the Emperor of the Galaxy for evil 5.Possession of a red crystalline

lighsaber. 6.Hunting down remaining jedi and 7.Kidnapping Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo.

Palpatine:Didn't I tell you Anakin my boy that the Jedi would soon turn on me?

Anakin:No not this time!

Palpatine:Anakin don't you see what they have done to you? They've tricked you in to thinking me of all people is an evil person.

Han:Come now Anakin don't listen to him he's a fake!

Luke:You think he is? When you died peacefully you made a descion to let me live.

Palpatine:Gah! Anakin you've betrayed me you'll pay for it! All of you!

He drew his saber as his face became wrinkle and pale white with yellow eyes.

Palpatine:Hehehe! YOU THINK I WOULD'NT COME UNPREPARED! DARTH XANNTOS! DARTH MAUL! AND BOBA FETT!

Boba Fett:Im making sure you go down this time furball!

They all Engaged in saber and gun duels.

Luke:FATHER IT WAS A TRAP WE MUST ESCAPE!

Anakin:AND GIVE UP A PERFECT BATTLE SUCH AS THIS? I THINK NOT!

Han:HE"S RIGHT ANAKIN WE GOTTA LEAVE!

CinDralling:YES WE MUST OR WE SHALL DIE!

Chewbacca:HMMMMMMMMMMM! (English transaltion:Lets get the hell out of here!

Han:GOOD THINKING GENIUS!

They all fled trying to tell the rest not to go to Korriban but it was too late the flight had already left 2 hours ago.

Palpatine,and the rest also fled back to their newly awaited base.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11:Korriban Dusk

(Courscant;Padme's Apartment)

Padme:Where's Anny?

Leia:He and Luke got sent to capture Palpatine and not me They think Im gonna get killed but I'll tell you what...I managd more than 30 Rebel Alliances and We won the BATTLE OF ENDOR WITH THE HELP OF ME!

Padme:Leia don't get upset behind all of this the council'l pick your for the next mission

Leia:Yes mother they will assign me to babysit!

Padme:Calm down Leia...you don't think I were in any wars?

Leia:You were?

Padme:Yes,only 2 though...The Battle Of Naboo and The Battle Of Genosis.

Leia:I didn't know that...

Padme:When ummm...your father Anakin was just 7 and I was 12 or 13 I really don't remember and He asked me to marry him and I just laughed and said he was just a boy.

Jaina:No!...No!...Dad!...Uncle Luke!No!

She began to shake her head.

Leia:Whats wrong sweety?

Jaina:DAD,UNCLE LUKE,AND GRANDFATHER THEIR GONNA DIE!

Padme gasped as Jaina started to cry.

Leia:Han...Mom take care of the kids!

Padme:Your not going anywhere you're staying here it's to dangerous!

Leia:Sorry mom but I have a family to save right now! Dad,Han,and my brother Luke are in trouble!

Padme:Let the council handle it!

Leia:The council is weak now in 22 years from now you'll understand what I mean!

Jaina:Im sorry mom and grandma but Im going too...

Leia:Hell no your not going!

Jaina:Im a padawan and In the next week I'll be a full blooded jedi...So I must take action now!

Anakin:Your right Sis we're all Jedi and we gotta stick together as Jedi!

Jacen:...You all are right together we stand united against the sith.

Ben:Yeah and My dad might die!

Mara:Well so it's settle how about we take off in The Millenium Falcon for old time's sake?

Leia:Yeah let's do that and mom your not gonna stop us!

Padme:Your right Im not going too...cause im comming too.

Anakin:All right grandma! Let's go!

They had gotten on The Millenium Falcon and set a course for Korriban

(Korriban;Valley of the Kings)

Luminara:So many tombs...

Ki-Adi-Mundi:Yes the greatest sith lie here including Marka Ragnos,Naga Shadow,Ajunta Pall,and Tulak Hord...

AalayaSecura:Well it creeps me out to be here so many sith souls ugh...

Lando:Ahhh...bodies...of sith archeologists...maybe theirs something valuble...

Luminara:NO! YOU DUMB FOOL! DO NOT TAKE THE REMAINS!

Lando:Jeeze whats up with you I was just gonna look at the corpses.

Luminara:You can never be too sure when you have a non- force sensitive around

Lando:Are you trying to be predjudice about this since im the only one here with a damn blaster rifle and pistol!

Luminara:This isn't a predjudice situation! you're making it harder on us you non sensitive!

AalayaSecura:Come now! We have matters to tend to! We must head to the Sith Chambers.

(Korriban;Sith Chambers)

Luminara:Well this is just as barren as the deserts outside

Lando:Maybe we should rest...

Luminara:No jedi do not take rest!

Lando:I am not a jedi! How many times do I have to say this...you ugly green hutt!

Luminara then ignited her green crystalline saber And quickly put it toward Lando's neck.

Luminara:Make a move or a slice your neck!

Aalaya Secura:Stop it both of you!

Lando:Let me go or else!

Luminara:Or what?

Lando:You'll be out of the council if you kill me!

Luminara:grr... you are wise non forceian!

she let go and her saber's lime green color disappeared

Ki-Adi-Mundi:Let's stop this nonsense and continue this expedition...

They walked till they gotten to a chamber inside the Temple.

Luminara:This must be an old ritual and meeting ground for those wretched sith!

Voice:Wretched? We're not wretched!

Darth Rivan,Darth Ruin,Darth Tyrannous,And Jango Fett appeared.

Lando:Blasted Sith!

Jango:You were on my son's bounty list...Lando Carllissian!

They began to fight as sparks of lightsabers flew,Rockets and Blaster fire filled the air with a lumonuous effect.

Luminara:SITH WILL PARISH IN THE CLONE WARS!

Darth Rivan:Give in you jedi filth!

Ki-Adi-Mundi:THE LIGHTSIDE WILL PREVAIL!

Darth Tyrannous:DON"T BE A FOOL MUNDI!

AalayaSecura:To the exit! We must leave!

Darth Ruin:Oh no you don't my pretty!

Lando:Damnit we're bombarded!

Luminara:You think you non-forcian!

Lando:Now is not the time Unduli!

Luminara:I think your right for once!

They ran to the door as they had gotten on the ship and started the engines

Jango Fett Continuously shot at the ship as Lando and Luminara stood side by side as they starred into eachother's eyes. Then came a BOOM! The whole ship tumbled throwing Luminara onto Lando as Lando fell to the ground

Lando:You have eyes that glisten in the sun...

Luminara:Why thankyou I guess you meet women by letting them fall on you?

They both smiled as Ki-Adi-Mundi let out a fake cough

Luminara quickly got off of Lando.

Luminara:Oh umm...Yeah well don't get too adjusted to my nice behavior non forceian!

Lando:hehe! So I'm assumming that you weren't going to kiss me!

Luminara:Kiss you! I'd kiss a bantha then you! ugh!

Lando:Keep on saying that Jedi!

AalayaSecura:Will you two lovers please stop quarreling!

Lando:WE"RE NOT LOVERS!

Luminara:WE"RE NOT LOVERS!

They both looked at eachother in the eyes.

Ki-Adi-Mundi:Sure...your not lovers...now that the Jedi Code has been changed you and Carlissian can get married...oh that would be indeedly wonderful Mrs. Luminara Carlissian.

Luminara:Just fly the damn ship back to Courscant!

Lando:That has a nice tone to it but I would'nt wanna be married to a kinrath!

Luminara:I hate you I hope you know that!

Lando:I know you do...

(Courscant;Luminara's room)

Late that night Luminara was putting on her night gown as she heard a knock at the door.

Luminara:Comming just a second!

She put on her nightgown and makeup complete with lipstick.She then answered the door which was Lando Carlissian with flowers in his hand.

Lando:...You look verry sexy tonight Luminara...

Luminara:What do you want Lando? Your stalking me again aren't you?

Lando:I have these flowers for you...

Luminara:How did you know that I liked Roses?

Lando:A guess...

Luminara:Don't stand there! Come in!

Lando:Offcourse.

Lando closed the door behind him as Luminara and Lando sat on the bed

Luminara:So why are you here and giving me flowers?

Lando:Well uhh...I like you...alot

Luminara:That's sweet but Im sticking to the old Jedi Code

Lando:Why? Your being givin an opportunity to love and why not take it?

Luminara:Lando your nice and everything but...

Lando:But what?

Luminara:I think your a fake...I've only been in one relationship...and it turned out that he only wanted 3 things from me...Sex,Credits,and a bodyguard.

Lando:Luminara...I love you the way you are...I don't want sex nor credits and I am not a coward.

Luminara:Really? You think Im attractive? and Sexy?

Lando:Yes Luminara...I am truly and deeply are in love with you

Luminara:But...

Lando:Shhhhh...

They then kissed passionately.The passionate kiss turned into a passionate night in bed.

Luminara:...I really do love you

She says as she pants and wipes the sweat from her naked body

Lando:I love you too...Ms.Luminara

She giggled when he called her that

(Coruscant Bay)

Han,Luke,Anakin,Cin Dralling,and Chewbacca were chained and were being taken to a ship and being delivered to the Sith Base.

Han:Great kid great! On another hostage filled adventure just like the galactic civil war!

Luke:Yeah just like old times but looks like were the hostages and not the savers...

Sith Guard:Shutup you Jedi Filth!

Anakin:Was that an order?

Sith Guard:Don't be smart with me!

Then The guard used force shock

(Courscant;HangerBay;Milenium Falcon)

Jaina:Grandpa!

Leia:Whats wrong?

Jaina:...Grandpa...I just had a vision of grandpa getting torchered!

Padme:Do you know where he is?

Jaina:I...I...don't know...

Leia:Calm down we'll find out where our family is somehow...

Anakin:Maybe I know where grandpa is...

Leia:YOU DO! WHERE?!?!

Anakin:The Death Star

Padme:Anakin! The Death Star isn't going to be made in the next 15 years...!

Anakin:Yes but remember Uncle Luke said that sometimes in the most peril of life I will think and act as if I were grandpa.

Leia:True but how do you know?

Anakin:Soon as Jaina had that preminition of dad being torchered I felt as If I were getting a light shocking.

Leia:But how will we find the Death Star?

Padme:Thats a question I can't answer

Mara:I know the exact coordinates for the Death Star

Padme:You do? How?

Mara:I used to work as a mercenary for Emperor Palpatine...before Luke saved me

Leia:Good now put in the coordinates for the Death Star

Mara walked toward the Console and put in the coordinates X-4.89 and Y-16.17.

Mara:I'll fly the ship! It's time to go save our husbands...

Leia:Lets go!

Padme:Ready as I'll ever be

And with that everyone took their seats and they were off to the Death Star.


	12. Chapter 12

theChapter12:Into The Death Star

(Millenium Falcon;Close to the edge of the universe)

Padme:How much longer will it take to get to the death star Mara?

Mara:Not any longer thats if were not tracked by any sith starfighters...

Jaina:We gotta hurry or Dad,Uncle Luke,and Grandpa die!

Padme:Yes I know we will get there in time to save them

Mara:Lets just hope that were not being followed

Anakin:Sure I'll set the invisibility cloak on so they won't know we're here

Jaina:Good Idea big bro!

Jacen:Great! mom...grandma stay here all of us we go

Padme:I think not! my future husband and son are in there!

Jacen:But grandma you'll get hurt...

Padme:Nonsense never will I Queen Padme Amidala back out of a fight!

Mara:Neither will I Ben

Leia:Nor will I kids

Mara:Our family are at stake here! I used to work here so I shall prove good

Padme:It's settle we all go to rescue them without the aid of the Republic!

Mara:We women will unite to save our husbands with the will to live!

(Somewhere in Space;Death Star)

Han:Well I guess the sith are that stupid to build the death star in THE SAME DAMN COORDINATES!

Sith Soldier:Hissss! Shutup you Republic filth!

Han:Im not for the Republic nor The Sith Empire I am my own! Im a smuggler remember dummy!

Sith Soldier:Hissss! If I could choke you for shooting me that day I'd do it!

Luke:Be gentle Han you don't want to upset the idiot!

Sith Soldier:Grrr! It's over you Jedi are dead!

The Soldier then flipped the secrect switch as the force field around them disappeared and he then ignighted his saber.

Anakin:Oooo such a bad mistake this one has made guys!

Sith Soldier:Huh?

Cin Dralling:You were napping and you won't wake for the next era

Sith Soldier:But I...Yes I will nap for the next era I then will awaken.

He then fell comfortably asleep in the chair with a wave of Cin's hand

Han:I gotta learn these Jedi Powers they're useful

CinDralling:One does not catch the force.

Anakin:Not to be rude but we have an empire to destroy and we have no time for lessons in the force master!

They then ran toward the council chambers were few of the Sith were there.

(2,000 Kilolights away from the Death Star,Millenium Falcon)

Jacen:Mom...were soon going to be docking at the Millenium Falcon..

Leia:Good alright I want you to steal the docking codes from their bay Anakin

Anakin:Got it mom!

Padme buckled her royal blaster pistol as Anakin rolled toward the console and put on the cloaking device.

Padme:Is everyone ready?

Leia:Ready? As if mother...

Anakin:Let's go save dad!

Jaina then had a preminition.

Jaina:Mother...dad he's gonna get killed if we to fly to hyperspace!

Leia:Oh no! we didn't make in yet and we're still far away from the Death Star...

Ben:We can't jump to hyperspace to many astroids!

Jacen:Make descion now! Die later!!!!

Ben:Oh you want to be humorus now at a time like this!

Padme:SHUTUP! I NEED TO THINK ON THIS!

Mara: Padme we do not have to choose on this descion our husbands are down there

Leia:But what of the children?

Jaina:We gotta save dad so Im jumping to hyperspace for you!

She push the red button that said caution as everyone flew toward the wall. After 5 minutes or so it stopped as the beauty of destruction that the Death Star held.

Padme:No! Anny's gonna help the Chanceller b...b...uild this?!!?

Mara:Yes Padme Im sorry...

Padme:There's no need to be sorry he did it for me,Leia,and Luke.

They then docked onto the Death Star's Docking bay

(Death Star's Meeting Chambers)

Luke:Where's the Sith?

Han:Don't know your the one with the force sense him out or something creative!

Luke:I don't know for sure were they are but I feel a negative energy surrounding us.Don't you feel it master?

CinDralling:Yes there's much dark side energy here.

Anakin:Watch yourself's I sense something...ah! a disturbance in the force! prepare for the shi-cho stance!

They all got in a defencesive stance including Chewbacca and Han with Viroblades and D4l12s.

Then Darth Sion,Darth Bandon,Darth Bane,Cassius Fett,and Dessan appeared as shots flew and sabers of Red were ignighted.

Darth Sion:No longer do jedi whisper beneath my skull!

Luke:Maybe we do whisper beneath your small brain!

Darth Sion:Agh! Thats it you jedi die here!

Luke:Your arrogance will lead to your death!

Anakin:Don't hurt him son he's too weak to be hurten you'll kill him! He's nothing but a diesease...a sith disease! of the flesh!

Luke:Father you can't be serious! you wouldn't make him have a temper now would you?

Darth Sion:Agh! You an infantile jedi!

He then attack Luke with fierce attacks more than he could handle

Darth Sion:Give in just like your father!

Luke:...Father...

Those words "**_Father"_** lingered in his mind as a sudden anger filled him.

Luke:FATHER! GRRRRRRRR!

He then began to fill a darkside alacrity inside him.Then he did an incredible lighting storm shock only used by Darth Vader him as Darth Sion flew into a the reactor beam

Darth Sion:AGH!

He screamed in pain as the reactor started to rip away at his flesh.

Luke fell panting verry heavily

Luke...No...b..b..but how?...but thats not the way of the jedi!

Anakin:LUKE! WHAT AMAZING POWER YOU HAVE!

As he battles Darth Bane.

Luke:No...what have I done?

He says silently as he hears Darth Sion bathe in pain.

Cin Dralling then falls to the ground as he fights Darth Bandon.Then Chewbacca flies to the wall along with Han.

Anakin looked at Luke depressed as he was pushed also away from his saber.

Anakin:Son and Father die together...

Luke:...Don't talk like that father

a saber goes toward each of there heads as they get surrounded by Sith Assains.

Han:Well Kid your fathers right.

CinDralling:Oh...force help us!

Sith Assain:SSSSS! JEDI FILTH!

After those words were said Mara,Leia,Padme,Ben,Anakin,Jacen,and Jaina appear fighting their way toward the're family.

Jaina:DAD!

Han:Jaina sweety??!?!?!?

Sith Assain:Your daughter will be slain with the rest!

Jaina tried to move toward Han but she was strucken by the might of Darth Bane.

Anakin Solo tried to help along with the others but they were thrown down by the ruthless sith.

A few feet away Padme lay toward her son's green saber.She then tried to reach but slowly gave up.As she began to talk silently to herself.

Padme:It's no use im just to weak...damnit!

She tried to reach as she began to cry and whelp for her family. The saber began to shake as she concentrated more on the saber. It came to her grasp as she ignighted it unknowing what to do she jumped toward all assains and began swinging the saber violently. Sith assains died by the seconds as everyone awed at her power.She began to swirl like a tornado attacking each sith one by one.A vortex began to show of all the power she had summoned.

Padme:AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU DAMN SITH TOUCH MY FAMILY AND YOU WILL SEE THE TRUE CURSE OF THE JEDI!

After the vortex began to leave millions of Sith's body lay barren on the floor as Padme dropped to her knees from all the power that was drained from her.

Anakin:Padme my dear Padme!

He said as he gotten up and walked toward her

Padme:...W...W...where did that power come from?

Anakin:I think your...a chosen jedi...

Padme:Me?...no I couldn't im not force sensitive anny

Anakin:We should disscuss this with the council...

Luke:If there is any council from what I witnessed today maybe all jedi are dead.

CinDralling:No I sense nothing they are alive but hiding I need to contact Master Yoda...

Anakin:Where's the ship you got here on?

Mara:The Millenium Falcon...it's in the hanger bay.

Han:THE MILLENIUM FALCON GRRRR!

Padme:Calm down if we weren't here you'd all be dead by now"

CinDralling:Let's go to your ship and get out of here.

They all walked out and then gotten on the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13:The Council's Desicion   
(Courscant,Council Chambers)   
MaceWindu:Is everyone present?   
Han:No Lando isn't here   
Anakin:Nor Master Luminara   
Then the both came in hugged close together   
SerraKeto:Oh my force! Block the children's eyes   
CinDralling:That goes for you too Serra   
He began to laugh   
SerraKeto:Very funny master   
ShaakTi:Someone has a boyfriend...   
Luminara:Oh come off the subject!   
Lando then went toward Han,Luke,and Anakin and whispered.   
Lando:Well I had a very pleasent night...im guessing she used the force during our moment   
BastilaShan:Alright! Alright! Keep all personal matters out of the chamber!   
Ki-Adi-Mundi:Everyone here has made a narrow escape from death...but from what I have heard for Queen Amidala and Master Skywalker we have made discoveries of the ancient force on that Ulic-Quel-Droma used before being transformed to sith by Aleema Keto.   
MaceWindu:Yes that's right Queen Amidala must be trained immediately for her power is unstable.   
KitFisto:I will train her to become a Jedi Guardian...crystal as blue as the eyes of the mirluka.   
Padme:That would be absolutely wonderful to learn of the wonders of the force and master the saber.   
KitFisto:Imagine the force as a the wind in your hair.   
Luminara:Enough...there will be more time to train your new padawan.   
Yoda:Fullfilled the prophecy will be upheld.   
Padme:Prophecy?   
MaceWindu:Oh yes...the prophecy has been changed with the recent events...as due when we changed time itself.   
ShaakTi:So if time changed and what we have learned from Padawan Padme and Master Luke then those two shall uplift the prophecy instead of Anakin...so the future of the Republic lies in there hands.   
Yoda:Subdued to darkside must they not!   
Luke:Huh?...chances of me the commander of the new jedi order's republic falling to the darkside is zero...now mom whoa! thats a different story!   
Padme:So your saying I would eventually fall to the darkside's teaching?   
Luke:yea thats basicly what Im trying to say.   
Padme:You little kinrath you! I'd never fall to the darkside!   
Anakin:So what your a politician?   
Everyone bursted into laughter.   
Anakin:Never trust politicians they are corrupt from ever little power they can get over the Senate.   
Padme:Why I never!   
Anakin:Why you never was on the lightside?   
Leia:comeon dad thats enough   
Han: tch...politicians   
Leia:Thats my mother your talking about!   
MaceWindu:Enough laughs for now...back to official orders   
KitFisto:Training will begin immediately following the ending of this meeting   
QuiGonJin:I shall teach dear Luke   
There was a gasp in the council's hall   
ObiWan:My dear force Master Quigon!   
QuigonJin:Yes truly it is I one of the greatest jedi this council has to offer! But merely deafeted by my lack of Inspiration in young Anakin.   
Anakin:YOUNG??? Im not young anymore master Quigon!   
QuigonJin:Anakin you've grown and I see that you have grown both physically and mentally in the force!   
Anakin:And I have a surprise also...   
QuigonJin:What's that dear boy?   
He pointed to Padme.   
Anakin:This is my wife   
QuigonJin:Wife? The council agrees with this?   
Yoda:Agree we all   
Quigonjin:May I ask what is of your name?   
Padme:Yes...My name is Padme Amidala   
QuigonJin:Padme! Is that you little 14-year old Padme!??   
Padme:Yes it is I   
Anakin:And these are our children Luke and Leia   
QuigonJin:Oh my dear force how much I need to learn!   
Luke:And this is my wife and child Mara and Ben   
Leia:These are my children Anakin,Jaina,and Jacen along with my husband Han.   
Quigonjin:I shall train Luke in the ways of the mastery and adeptation of lightsaber wielding and ancient force powers   
Luminara:It is settled then   
Atton:I'll be leaving for a short period of time I have a bone to pick...   
Carth:I also...Saul   
Atton:Im going for Kreia...that backstabbing hutt!   
Juhani:Calm yourself   
Luminara:This meeting is ajorned...The council's descion is that we map the Seperatist's and The Sith's movements Till we are ready to prepare the battilion.   
Padme:All of the Skywalker and Solo Family meet at my apartment KitFisto:No no no...training begins now padawan!   
Padme:Oh comeon master Fisto! It's a chance to spend time with my family   
KitFisto:Im sorry young padawan but it's the Republic's need that you be trained right away..   
She dragged on toward him as everyone left the council's chambers. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14:Endurance of The Chosen (1 year Later)   
Now the Chosen Jedi practice more into the teachings of the ancients. This is week one of their progress. It has been a fullfilling thing to the Republic to know that the Jedi are on their side.   
(Courscant,Jedi Temple,Courtyard)   
KitFisto:Young one the test to become a padawan is at hand...I need for you to say the Jedi code...the code of all living good and evil. 

Padme:Yes Master I understand that I must pass this test for the fate of the Republic lie in my hands.   
KitFisto:Let the test begin then..._There is__no emotion_ Padme:_There is peace_ KitFisto:_There is no ignorance_ Padme:_There is knowledge_ KitFisto:_There is no passion_ Padme:_There is serenity_ KitFisto:_There is no death_ Padme:_There is the force_ KitFisto:Congratulations you are now a padawan...you progress very fast Padme: I...I can feel the force Master Fisto KitFisto: Embrace the force of the lightside do not let the power of the darkside influence you Padme:That is knowlegde I shall keep! KitFisto:Yes padawan now we shall practice force using (Coruscant;Jedi Temple;Training grounds)   
CinDralling:You see dear boy Ulic Quel Droma fell to the darkside with these robes! Luke:I see...Master it's been over a year CinDralling:There's much that we do not know of the force but there is a balance between light and... Luke:Dark...Darkness corrupts all hearts if one should be tainted an touch all others CinDralling:Help those in need;justice shall prevail if darkness shall strike watch the... Luke:Watch the battle movement and their actions throughout the confrontation CinDralling:Heed the situation for battle is not the key... Luke:Turning sith to the lightside and winning the match by not of lightsaber but by your actions CinDralling:One that needs help Luke:Offer help and make that your life to complete your mission CinDralling:Death is not the answer of the force... Luke:Peace,Hope,and Knowledge is of the force CinDralling:Then you are learning young Padawan for in many ways the darkside shall tempt you Luke: I know that for a fact Master Dralling...for The Emperor threatened to turn Leia to the darkside if I did not obey his rules. CinDralling:yes for the darkside tempts all good...bad or whatever your alignment may be Luke:Now I understand the ways of all the force the way it breathes or the way it creates all life CinDralling:Then you have passed and turn yourself into a force adept which enables you to use all of the living things that surround the force...Now you must confront the council you and your mother Luke:Im very fond of that so let's go   
(Courscant;Newly Built Jedi Temple;Council's Chambers)   
Yaddle:Knight you become Leia of Alderran Yoda:Adept o' force become o' Luke MaceWindu:You have gathered all of us jed,soldier,and politician to defeat what is to come to this galaxy Luminara: Jedi Knight and Force Adept you will lead us into battle against the devious sith ObiWan:You will use your powers for the good of man-kind and alien-kind alike ZezKaiEll:We jedi shall bring the galaxy to order Revan:So that is why The Sith will no longer live in our galaxy! Juhani:Jedi Stand together for we shall not be tempted by the darkside! At that momment Anakin rushed into the council chambers Anakin:The Sith they are attacking the cities of Malachor VII!!!!!!!!!! MaceWindu:Everyone to the Republic Ships and all Soldiers SET COURSES FOR MALACHOR VII!!!!!!! Jedi,Wookie,Correlian,Iridonian,Cathar,Ithorians, and more alien species jumped in Republic Ships 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter:15 The Battle of Malachor VII   
Malachor 5 a desolate barren waste land with only one city called Anatar. Though Anatar supplied raw materials to the Republic so it must have been a requirement to attack all appliances for the republic.After they had gotten on the republic ships few jedi masters argued on who to send as a leader.Some said Obiwan and some said Mace Windu. To be sure they made two squads. One squad for Obiwan and another for Master Windu.Anakin grew impatient wanting to attack his future self...Darth Vader. He thought "Do I have enough learning and training to defeat a man who shatters planets"?"Can I face myself"? "For all the destruction and chaos I know that I had brought to this galaxy"? Time is running out and he has to choose his fate. The Republic ships then landed an hour after Anakin argued with himself.   
MaceWindu:I need all Clone Sharpshooters with me   
700 Shapshooters stepped foward   
Mace Windu:Who's the commanding officer?   
Bendak Lither:I am sir!   
MaceWindu:Well then Sargent Lither get these troops to Anatar pronto! And get to high ground and Snipe Snipe Snipe!   
ObiWan:All clone troopers follow me   
They stepped foward   
CommanderCody:Commander Cody at your service   
ObiWan:You and The Clone Enginers go to the city with me to defend it!   
CommanderCody:You heard em men! Defend Anatar!   
throughout the fields of Malachor VII you could hear shouts from the Repblic soldiers.   
Obiwan:We have the Sith!   
Darth Vader and Darth Maul appeared   
DarthVader:I think not old friend!   
DarthMaul:You shall perish under my blade!   
ObiWan:An...Anakin?   
DarthVader:I am Anakin no more I go under my title as dark lord of the empire! Anakin Skywalker is my slave name!   
ObiWan:Anakin come back to the light you old fool!   
DarthVader:I will kill you as I AM DARTH VADER LORD OF THE SITH!!!!!!!!!   
ObiWan:Then then...old friend you shall die with that title.   
DarthMaul:You shall die Kenobi!   
At that moment when Darth Vader tried to attack Anakin appeared and blocked Vader's saber attack.   
Anakin:Im not afraid of you anymore! Im here to stop the destruction that you have caused! For Padme...Luke and Leia! For all the innocent lives you have slain! This stops here! You shall perish with no honor!   
DarthVader:Impressive! You've made it this far Skywalker to admit your not afraid of what is to become of your fate.   
Anakin:My fate...my fate is to destroy you once and for all!   
DarthVader:Try doing it boy!   
Anakin:Im no boy...IM THE PROPHECY!   
Saber sparks flew.Bombs blew up. Blaster fire ignighted the cold skys of Anatar.The battle lasted long for Vader did'nt tire.Anakin did though,he began to slip on his attacks.Vader became persistant while Anakin became weary of battle.The first battle of the Galatic Condefedration Clone Wars would be the last some thought as the 501'st threw their way into battle.2 hours later when the last Sith fell and Vader and Maul fled the first battle;the battle that would be known as Anatar's victory.The first win for the Republic would be celebrateous but it has to rebuild it's strength from Malachor VII. For the recovery of Anatar could take months.   
(Coursant;Jedi Temple;Council Chambers)   
MaceWindu:Anakin...you have finally earned the Rank as a full flegded council member   
At that everyone clapped.   
Anakin:Now! Celebration we must deal without for the recovery of Anatar we must take heed and also find out we're all of the Sith Bases are.   
Yoda:Correct young Anakin!   
ObiWan:Hence forward we shall use little men for the recovery of Anatar but more men on the battlefield   
Luminara:Correct! So now we use our brains to fight in the next battle.   
MaceWindu:Then it's settled council meeting ajorned! Get rest and training! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16:The Trial   
(Somewhere in space;Sith Base)   
Kreia:You two! You defied my commands!   
DarthVader: I know the consequences old woman! But I had to. The call of battle was upon me.   
Kreia: Twas not the call of battle it was the call for vengence and blood for what he said spoke the truth.   
DarthVader: I had to confront him it would have gave me more strength.   
Kreia: More strength you say? Then if you had more strength why did we lose the Battle of Malachor VII!   
DarthMaul: Do not blame him I also get partial blame.   
Kreia: Partial? What you two did cost us less time to recover! It's 2 years and we've been training.   
UlicQuelDroma: Jedi and us have been granted the equal amount of time of 2 years.   
DarthSideous: You defied us by all accounts my apprentices...I am shamed of you.   
MarkaRagnos: You have shamed all of us   
Count Dooku: It is here by we place you two under...   
DarthMalak:Under the control of the new Sith Base!   
DarthVader:Wh-why? If we….we failed you.   
UlicQuelDroma:Because we left the Republic paralyzed because you.   
DarthPlagieous:So that is why we decided upon that.   
DarthMaul:But master……how could we have paralyzed the Republic when we lost?   
Darth Plagieous:By giving the Jedil less time to repair.   
Count Dooku:No time to explain go to the new base now.   
DarthVader:What planet?   
DarthPlagious:………..Adari.   
DarthVader:Yes master we shall go   
Vader and Maul leaves the room.   
UlicQuelDroma:They must not know what lies ahead of them.   
DarthRevan:Yes they are the chosen the ones who shall bring down to The Republic.   
Kreia:Can't you sense it? The true power lies inside them but they do not see it for they are blind to the true essence of their power.   
DarthPlagious:Enough! We will decide what do with them later in the war. They will be….useful hehehe!   
Kreia:Yes those to pose threats to the JedI.   
CountDooku:Enough!Enough!   
Kreia:What is wrong with you?   
CountDooku:I am a failed apprentice…….. 


End file.
